Lois Has Done ItAgain
by Lovelybutterfly17
Summary: Lois finallyknows that Clark is the one she kissed in the ally and she knows more. Read to find out.
1. Dreams

Well Lois has done it again. She figured out that Clark was the man she had kissed in the alley that day. She also recalls what she said about the kiss. So after thinking about the situation she decides to tell Chloe and see what advice she has. Will Lois finally admit that a certain farm boy has captured her heart? Well keep reading to find out.

Now Lois was a smart girl but also a very stubborn one when it came to her feelings. She wasn't ready to admit that another had stolen her heart already it was to soon..._wasn't it?_ Well sure Clark was handsome, smart, predictable, and safe but he was in love with Lana. For the past week well ever since she found out that Clark was covering for Oliver that day she kissed him she's been having a sort of a battle inside of herself as if she wanted to feel something but _what?_ There was only one person Lois knew she could trust on this situation that would be Chloe.

Lois finally knew she had to find Chloe. She picked up her cell and called her.

"Hey" Chloe answered

"Hey Chlo umm listen we need to talk can you come over?" Lois asked in sort of a hurried tone.

"Uhh yea sure be right there. Bye" Chloe responded

Chloe hanged up got up from her chair and was getting ready to leave.

"Who was that?" Clark asked

"That was Lois she wanted to talk. And she sounded really urgent" Chloe responded

"Is everything alright?" Clark asked in concerned look

"Am sure everything is ok…I'll be back in an hour or so"

"Yea sure…listen do you want me to go with you?"

"Uh no its most likely girl stuff….but wait here I'll be back" Chloe managed to say before closing the door.

10 minutes later…

**At Lois Apartment**

Chloe quickly rushed up the stairs of the Talon and knocked on the door where on the other side her cousin was anxiously waiting.

"Lois! It's Chl-"even before she could finish Lois opened the door.

"Chloe" Lois said before she pulled her cousin in.

Chloe walked over to the couch and put her purse down.

"Lois, what's going on? " She said in a concern tone

Lois slowly walked over to Chloe "Chloe what I'm about to tall you might sound crazy but it's the truth"

Chloe nodded

"I've been having these dreams for the past week and they were all confusing at first but now. They make perfect sense. See in my dream I'm dressed all sulty and I'm at the Kents and I have my arms around Clark and I tell him that I love slow dancing" Lois hated thinking about it but somehow she liked picturing it.

"Then all of a sudden I'm at the daily planet and your there too and I walk up to Clark and show him my tattoo which is the same tattoo I had on! Then all of a sudden I'm making out with him in a phone booth then an office and then he tells me" Lois stopped she wanted her cousin to say something.

"Wow that's some detail dream Lois" was all Chloe manage to say.

"Chloe Clark tells me that he was covering up for Oliver that day in the ally and that Oliver REALLY IS OVLIVER!" Lois eyes lighted up just talking about it

"Lois that was probably what you want to hear. Besides how would you know you've never kissed Clark before?" Chloe asked

"It's weird I felt his kiss and it felt exactly the way it felt that day in the ally besides there's something else"

Chloe was afraid to ask "What?"

"We went up to the roof, Clark picked me up and we…" Lois looked at her Cousin before saying it "Chloe we flew"

Chloe was so shock to hear what came out of her mouth.

"I know strange right? Well I thought about it and it fills in all the blanks and it makes perfect sense" Lois said

Before she could let her cousin go on she felt the need to step in.

"It's just a dream Lois. It doesn't make it real" was all she could say

Lois smirked "It felt so real like if I was recalling everything that occurred that one day on Valentines Day"

"But why tell me?" Chloe asked

"Because we both know that you know Clarks secret. I'm not asking you to tell me. Just let me know I'm not crazy. My feeling depend on it" Lois was stunned just thinking what she just said.

"Feelings? Lois Lane is in love with the Farm boy" Chloe said with her big smile

"I don't know. All I know is that I have never had someone make me feel the way it felt when in my dream 'Clark' kissed me"

"Well I got to go. Work calls" Chloe said grabbing her purse and closing the door behind her.

**Clark's barn**

"Clark!" Chloe shouted running up the stairs

Clark stood up "Chloe? What's wrong?" he asked concerned

"Lois….knows…your...secret "

Clark's eyes went wide open "What! But, how?"

"Long story short. She had a dream showing her what happened that day when she had the red meteor rock lipstick. Now she remembers everything. Even how you kissed and she connected that with the ally because apparently you told her that day with the lipstick that you were covering up for Oliver. So now she knows Oliver is Greenarrow, you have abilities, what happened that day and oh yea that you are a good kisser" Chloe finished almost running out of breathe again.

Clark sat down "What do I do? I can't deny it now"

"There's something you should know" Chloe said sitting down beside him.

"What"

"I think Lois is in love with you"

"What?"

"She and I quote 'that I have never had someone make me feel the way it felt when in my dream 'Clark' kissed me' "Chloe said with a smile we all know and love

"Really? She said that?" he smirked

"Clark you have to realize that Lana isn't the one for you. Lois well she has been thought a lot. You both have. She knows your secret and it doesn't change the way she feels about you. It's actually helping her realize her true feelings"

Clark thought for a moment then looked at Chloe with a smile.

**T.B.C**

**Hey hope you liked it... well please review **

**>> LoisXClark90**


	2. Truth

**Hey Guys. Well Chapter 2 is finally here. I want to say thank you to everyone that I received a review from. I'm glad you like the story so far. Hopefully you'll enjoy what happens next.**

**Lois apartment**

_I have to get out. _Lois thought opening the door meeting the eyes of a pair of crystal blue eyes.

"Clark?" Lois said in a confused tone

"Hey Lois uhh can I…can I come in?" Clark asked with a faint smile

"Yea" she said opening the door

Clark sat down but he notice the were a few suitcases on the floor but didn't think much and Lois stood up with butterflies having a party in her stomach.

"So I'm guessing that Chloe told you everything." Lois asked

"Yea"

"Is it true…do you have powers?" she asked in a nervous tone

"Yea I do…I'm sorry I didn't tell you before"

"Its okay I understand your reasons" she said

"Clark, can I ask you something?"

"Yea go ahead"

"Was my **whole** dream…" even though she was eager to know the truth a part of her was scared to ask

"True?" but somehow she finished her sentence.

Lois studied Clark's eyes as he was thinking of to answer.

"Yea it was"

Lois sat down beside Clark.

"Lois…this doesn't change how you think of me...does it?" Clark asked as he looked at her.

"No it doesn't" she couldn't help but smile when she said it.

He smiled back

Then Lois looked down and her smile disappeared from her face.

"Clark there's something you need to know"

"Lois its o-"before Clark could finish Lois knew she had to say it.

"Clark please let me get this out while I can…I'm in love with you…and I know it can never happen because being friends with you is dangerous enough let alone being your girlfriend" at this point Clark was speechless and Lois voice was cracking and it was getting more difficult to talk but Lois knew she had to finish.

"I've been in denial towards my feelings...until those dreams…now that I know the truth and know that by knowing your secret I could myself and you in danger at any time it scares me...because we both know I have a big mouth"

Clark felt he had to say something

"Lois. I trust you. I know you wouldn't say anything" he said placing one hand over hers.

Lois stood up and gave a little laugh.

"Trust me?...then why not tell me your secret rather then making a fool out of me and making me find out this way" her voice was getting a little louder.

Clark stood up knowing she had a point.

"I was protecting you from getting hurt…because everyone that I've ever loved has gotten hurt because of my secret. I didn't want you to be next!"

Lois knew he was right.

"I'm sorry" Lois paused and said the next thing

"That's why I'm leaving" she said trying not to break down.

Clark one step closer to her

"Leaving…where?"

"To metropolis"

"When?" was all was able to ask

"Tonight, it's the best thing"

"For who?"

"For both of us…staying here would be a mistake. I can't risk you feeling pain by me getting hurt"

Clark knew he has to let go of everyone he loves. But Lois was different.

"Lois please don't go"

Hearing those words from him made her want to cry. But she wouldn't let herself.

"I'm leaving tonight Smallville"

All Clark wanted to do was tell Lois how much he loved her. But he knew she was right…_it was the best thing._

Clark walked over to the door and opened it.

"Goodbye Lois" was all he could say before he closed the door behind him.

**Please Review**


	3. Go get her

**Clarks Barn**

Clark couldn't help but looks at the Sky as it was raining. Saying goodbye to someone is never easy but saying goodbye to someone you love is even harder. There a part of him that knew he had to let her go but there was a huge part that knew it could work out between them.He kept walking around the room wondering what to do but got distracted when he heard someone coming up.

"Chloe?"

"Hey Clark, is everything ok?" she asked while biting her lip.

"Not exactly"

"What happened?"

"She's ok with me having powers. And she still loves me" he said trying to smile

"So what's the problem?" she asked afraid of the response

"She doesn't think it could work"

Chloe had a confused look.

"She thinks that by her knowing my secret it will put my life and hers at risk"

"And..." Chloe asked

"Well…she's moving to Metorpolis…tonight"

Chloe was shocked

"Uhhh..Clark so what your just gonna let her leave?"

"What can I do about it Chloe?"

"Clark stop her. You can't just let her go"

She looked at Clark before continuing

"Clark you have a chance to be with someone that loves you. even though you have abilities…you won't find that again"

"She made up her mind Chlo"

"But you haven't…do you love Lois?"

Clark thought about it. Was he in love with Lois Lane. The same woman who made him go crazy. He was and saying it out loud would make it real.

"I do Chloe"

Saying it made him feel really relived. It also gave Chloe that big smile on her face that we all know and love.

"Well then"

"Chloe I can't…what if something happens to her...I would never forgive myself "Clark said turning his face.

"But could forgive your self for letting her go?"

Clark thought about it. Chloe couldn't help but say something.

"Clark…if you let her go you'll lose her forever…can you really live with yourself knowing that?"

Clark turned to her and smiled. She smiled.

"Go get her...Smallville " She smiled

She smiled until she felt the wind of his super speed pull her hair back.


	4. Conclusion

**Hey guys!!!! Sorry it took me a while to update but I did. So I hope you enjoy the final chapter to this story. ENJOY**

**I don't own anything : (**

**The Talon**

Clark was soaked with water. He walked to the counter.

"Excuse me…did Lois leave already?" he asked the waitress.

She looked for sec

"Yea like half hour ago...if you want-" she looked up but saw nothing but a swinging door and napkin everywhere.

**Lois Car**

She couldn't help but just wipe away her tears. The weather reflected her mood. She knew that she was truly in love with Clark but sadly she thought that for him Lana was the only one. Luckily she found that the highway was all alone. She was glad because she wanted to get away A.S.A.P. Her head was full of thoughts and her heart was full of pain. She always knew that love hurt but she never knew it could hurt this much. Running away seemed like the only way out.

"Stupid…stupid Lois. Why would you fall for Clark? Knowing the way he feels for Lana"

She couldn't help but be mad at herself.

"Ok Lois we can get through this…just forget about him"

After saying that she remembered everything…the way he kissed her that day she was under a spell…they way he would smirk whenever she would make a smartass comment. But the one thing that stood out was when he told her once "Lois, I promise someday you'll meet someone even more special." And now that she finally found someone that was really special she was just going to walk away.

Lois looked around once more at the place she called home and said goodbye to it and the people she fell in love with as well. Not knowing that someone that wasn't going to let her leave that easily was only a few miles away.

**Clark Super Speed **(note to readers: in this scene they aren't mad... They are screaming because of the rain)

Even with his super speed he felt like he wasn't fast enough. He reached a highway that was all alone but saw a car coming and it was her. He got in front of it. Lois gave a little scream and hit the brakes causing her head to hit the car sit.

"Ouch" she said then she noticed Clark in front of her car in the rain.

She squinted "Clark?"

"LOIS!?"

Lois quickly got out of the car and had a newspaper over her hair to not get wet. She walked over to him.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" said looking at him but trying not to get water in her eyes.

"You thought that by leaving me, you can prevent me from having pain…the truth is the only way you can cause me pain is by leaving me!"

"What do you want me to say Clark!" Lois said in a sad tone

"Say you'll stay!"

"Why...so you can use me to forget about Lana?!" Lois said hoping that would get rid of him.

"No! Because I love you!" Clark smiled

"But I don't I have to go Clark?!...I'm…I'm sorry?!"

The rain slowed down letting them hear each other more.

Lois turned around and started walking to her car until Clark spoke and she froze, having her back towards hers.

"I know you love me…that's why your trying to leave...I know because I use to walk away from things I loved because I was scared they would leave me…so you can go. But then you'll never know we could have been"

Clark stood there waiting for Lois to respond. Lois knew he was right she did love him and she was scared. But she was even more scared of the thought of being without him. Slowly turned around and as the sun came up and shined on her face she smiled.

He walked closer to her and pulled her in a passionate kiss.

"I'll stay lets just get dry before we get sick…well I'll get sick" Lois said with a smirk.

Clark hugged her and Lois hugged back.

**THE END**

**Well I hope you guys liked the ending it took me forever to get it right and I'm happy on how it turned out. Please review.**

LoisXClark90


End file.
